Spartan 7
by G-Irregular
Summary: The world at war between humans and demons. A demon sets out with a mission on his quest to find members of different races and skill in his journey to bring harmonic balance to this world, even if it means his life.
1. Chapter 1:

**Chapter 1**

_The Dark Traveler_

Mist covered the ocean floor and the darkness of the night devoured the sky. In the eastern lands, a small town with a huge horizontal sign on both ends, entrance and exits displayed a name called The Rust.

It was a small town with no more then 500 people populating the place. Considering its size, the number of officers stationed in this area was limited. Only holding not more then thirty over officers part of the Universal Republic, a huge global organization that works to stop crime, uphold justice, destroy demons and prevent demonic events from happening.

The town was small and stacked in semi-detached styles. Little alleyways were created to prevent lack of hiding spots for criminals. However, for the past twenty five years, there has been a group of thugs that caused trouble. Stealing, and hoarding civilians by teasing, scary them, damaging and vandalizing properties.

As small as the town may seem, it has been very difficult trying to capture this thugs as they were have not just evaded but also capable of defeating the officers on patrol.

At a small time bar, noise could be heard. It was loud, full of screaming, cheering and glasses breaking could easily be heard. Inside was a well lit up place. The scent of liquor and the ocean's scent mixed well in this breezy town. The Red Hot Bar is built just beside the town port near the ocean.

A huge crowd of thugs had assembled in their favorite night spot to celebrate their success and growth through the years. Only three people stood out from the thugs with Mohawk hairstyles, tight leather pants and black jackets. One of them had long white hair that covered his right eyes, dressed in a black sleeveless shirt and grey jeans. He had a long staff strapped o his back, likely to be his weapon. He was known as the long range striker and dangerous in close combat. He was the captain and also known as Crow, his common used name and founder of his gang of thugs known as the Guyvers. He stood by the bar counter just opposite the Bartender who was in his forties with a rigid black beard neatly shaved across his chin. He had a smile on his face as he watches the crowd, but mainly since they were paying for his drinks and keeping him in business.

The other man beside Crow was dressed also in a black sleeveless t-shirt, short black hair. He wore long black pants, boots and half-finger gloves. He was not equipped, suggesting that he used his own bare hands as his weapons of choice. He was mostly addressed as Shawn, the third in rank in the Guyver gang. The last one was a young woman. Her hair was blond in color and shoulder length. She wore long black tight leather pants, a black top and full covered leather gloves. By her waists was a long used katana. Not the best looking sword but just well enough for her. She is also the vice leader of the Guyver Gang, and the second strongest. She is commonly known as Carla. The Guyver gang was filled with people of different age groups ranging from sixteen years to thirty years of age. Most of the gang members came ether from prison, or from poor backgrounds. Wanting a life of freedom, they resorted to the life of crime against the rich and wealthy. They saw themselves as robin hood and his merry men. Though they vandalize, rob and steal, they were known as bad people, until slowly, people realize the meaning behind their actions and also who the Guyver Gangs actually target. For they only target the rich and arrogant, or conmen themselves.

Shawn grabbed a large glass of beer and drank it down in a single gulp. He slammed the glass down o the counter and asked for another.

"Man that was awesome." Shawn laughed.

The bartender Calvin simply smirked and poured another glass of beer.

Crow, who was most of the time clam and moody gave of a small smile as the large group of gangsters drank and ate their hearts out. "Here you go, Shawn, drink till you drop." Calvin laughed and placed his beer on the counter. Shawn was about to grab his drink when Carla snatched it and drank it in one gulp before Shawn could even react.

"HEY!" Shawn screamed. "My beer!?"

"Come on, you already had your fill." Carla snapped back.

"Yeah, when you can actually order your own, woman."

"Be a gentleman and order me some drinks, boy."

Shawn three a punch, but Carla dodged it quickly and easily. They soon started a brawl and everyone were cheering on who's going to win. Crow decided to leave them be and walked toward the door. He opened it and stepped out to smell the refreshing ocean breeze brush pass his face. It was way past midnight and everyone in town was sleeping the night away. Weak mist clouded the town, making it look haunted. Crow walked down the steps and sat down, breathing in, and relaxing. Just then, he heard the sounds of galloping horses. He looked at his left and saw a figure at the exit of the town. It seemed to Crow that that person came straight from the beach. Was it traveler, Crow wonder. Upon closer look, he saw a figure wrapped in black hood and cloak. Walking beside a large dreary looking caravan. But was more surprising is the fact that the caravan had no horse pulling it. That caught Crow' attention. Remaining seated, he watched in amazement as the dark figure, who also seemed strange had his face hidden in darkness of the hood. It was as if the traveler had no face. He walked quietly with the caravan, emitting the sound of horse galloping, but no horse. Just then, a white light glowed in the left hand of the traveler, which Crow finally noticed were sharp armored gloves that the traveler wore. The small white light was concentrated, and thus Crow was not able to see what exactly was glowing. The traveler looked at the tiny item in his left hand, and stared at the Red Hot Bar.

Crow's hands slowly reached for his staff behind him. He felt threatened by the traveler's presence. Not for even one second did Crow felt comfortable at all with this unknown passer-by.

He silently kept watch as the traveler stare silently at the Red Hot Bar. No one gave any movement until the shining object in his hand stopped glowing that the passerby started to turn full attention to the Red Hot Bar and started walking towards it. The traveler simply walked up the stairs, ignoring Crow. But just as it reached the door, a long staff shot up across the travelers face up front. Crow had made his first move, giving the passer-by a murderous glare.

"What is your business here?" Crow demanded to know. He kept his cool and remained well composed despite the dark traveler emitting a very powerful aura. Crow felt it, and felt slightly awkward about it. All his life he fought against so many enemies, never have he felt their power just like that.

The traveler didn't seem to care. But all it did was with one finger, it struck the staff upwards. Crow ended up giving an opening, and the dark one with one hand struck the Guyver leader right off the ground with a slight shake rumbling across the ground. Crow flew, but quickly slammed the end of the steel staff on the ground and spanned back, regaining momentum and offence at the same time. With only the right hand, the dark one blocked his high jump kick with its steel armored hands. Crow landed, did a sweep with his feet. The traveler jumped, avoided the attack and landed. But Crow continued his spin sweep followed by his staff. The weapon successfully struck the traveler's feet hidden beneath the dark cloak, and Crow heard a steel crashing sound, guessing that it is possible that that the traveler's feet was also armored worn. The traveler was struck off it's feet, went through a flip and grabbed the steel staff tightly, keeping Crow from launching another attack. The traveler landed, jerked the steel staff back, but Crow pulled it back out of its hands and recovered his weapon.

Crow noticed the enemy has been fighting with only his right hand. As the dark traveler look at Crow, it started to lift it's left hand, with the object on it's palm, hidden in its tight grasp, it moved its hand into it's face, like putting a hand in a dark hole.

The hand cam out and the object was gone. Then, two red glowing eyes shot as bright as red ruby lasers. Crow's eye's widen in shock. "A demon!" he whispered.

The glowing eyes of the demon traveler was extremely intense. Staring at it's red glowing eyes for long could hurt his own eyes.

"Who are you, and why are you here?" Crow demanded to know.

The demon tilted his head in curiosity. It could see that his opponent appeared shock seeing it.

Crow didn't hear an answer, and his calm composed self for the first time started to shake. The sight of demons are rare, and Crow knew full well that demons are extremely powerful beings of the underworld. He never knew much about demon combat because of his extreme lack of experience fighting demons. This was his first time encountering a full fledge one hundred percent demon.

Just then, the door opened, and some gang members were laughing and talking on their way out when they looked at the back of the dark traveler. "Men, hold back!" Crow ordered loudly.

The members all quickly draw their weapons ranging from knifes, daggers and sabers.

"Who it this guy boss? He wants trouble with us?" one of them laughed.

The being turned and revealed the demonic eyes and tattered hood and robe. Everyone was shocked and backed away, recognizing it as a pure demon. "A DEMON!" some of them screamed.

"Keep your guard up!" Crow ordered and charge towards the dark demon. The dark one jumped back and above the Guyver leader and landed right in the open.

Shawn and Carla rushed out. "A demon?" Carla said.

Crow swung his below and struck the sand on the ground, and brushing it up against the demon, in hoped to blind him. But the demon simply jumped back. Crow charged, and before anyone realizes it, Shawn and Carla were already all over the demon.

The demon placed its palms together and it's robes all started to moved like the wind. It darkened and started waving around like mist in black. Shawn jumped kicked, and Crow struck straight with his staff, but the demon jumped high and back again, remaining defensive. But Carla, equipped her katana and slashed down the demon, but unsuccessful in her attack as the demon amazingly side dodge in mid air.

It landed taking a quick glance at all the members, all the humans. It was like he was looking for someone. It kept wondering who it was.

Crow came up first. This time, the demon put his right hand inside the void of his face and drew out a wooden shape katana. It was superbly crafted and well made, making it look indestructible for a wooden material. The demon stood still as Crow charge forward. He started stabbing his weapon at the demon continuously, jabbing like murderous knifes. But the demon simply dodged them all like paper waving through it all. As Crow stopped, he swung down, and the demon side stepped so fast that not even one realize that it happened until it was too late. The demon performed a single strike and slammed the weapon against Crow's chest, sending him flying. Carla started to grow fearful. If that was a real sword Crow would have died instantly on the spot.

Shawn charged forward, and Carla, who was a swordsman knew the outcome of the battle just by analyzing this fight. "Shawn back away!" Carla yelled.

But Shawn ignored Carla's words and threw a series of punches and kicks. All which the demon simply avoided as if it could simply read his movements before he launched it. It took a quick step back and at lightning fast speed, shot back with it's steel armored first. Punching Shawn right in his stomach. Shawn staggered back, enduring the pain as blood tickled out of his mouth.

Carla knew he demon's fighting style was beyond it's current. It could simply have used it's armor gloves with sharp razor claws to stab Shawn but it didn't. Instead, it punched him, as if toying with his opponents before killing them.

Carla realize the demon stance was of a samurai, and it definitely is unique and unlike any she has read or encountered, Carla must admit. She decided to fight, and perhaps grow strong from this battle.

The demon looked at her and she drew her sword, swinging random slashes with considerable speed and agility. But the demon, simply dodged them all and without Carla knowing, the demon struck an opening she revealed at lightning speed with his wooden katana right down against her left shoulder, giving an immediate but not a bad bruising.

The Guyver members were all shocked. Three of the best leading fighters defeated so easily by one demon. So the rumors were true. Demons were far more superior compared humans.

The men decided to fight in numbers and they all ganged the one demon together, in hoped to defeat it quickly.

One minute later, the bartender, who was shaking and at the same time cleaning his glass, was staring at the demon sitting down on his seat in front of him.

The demon looked at the bartender, judging him, and felt he wasn't the one. "Tell me," the demon finally spoke in a rough and rusted echo voice. "who here do you believe is the most unique fighter?"

The bartender said no word but remained frightened. The demon shake his head. He walked out of the bar and watched everyone of the Guyver gang lying down on the ground, weakly battered.

He walked up to each member, observing their body and looks. None which seen to catch his attention. As he walked near the entrance, he realize the three main humans were gone. Suddenly without warning, Carla shot from above and down toward the demon with a slash downwards above it's head, but the demon anticipated it and side stepped. Carla missed, landed and swung her katana toward the demon, but he caught it with his index and thumb fingers quickly and easily. "Too slow." he said. Crow jumped out from behind and the demon jabbed his wooden katana right at the center of the staff, making it completely losing the striking momentum, causing Crow to stagger in mid-air. Carla slipped the katana back but the demon was to fast and in one single strike, his wooden katana swung in a crescent arc, striking both of them before they could even react. Both the humans fell, and the demon expected the third one to come from the side, which he did. The plan was to attack one after the other while each person hold him in position. But the demon successfully struck both of his attackers before the third could even finish the final part of the plan. As the third jumped out from the bar top, he threw a high kick, but the demon easily dodged it and grabbed Shawn's feet and slammed him on the ground.

Crow coughed out blood as he tried to stand but fell to his knees. The previous blow was no joke, and he knew the enemy demon has not even given its all yet. Carla's shoulder started to feel numb from the attack she received the first time.

"I never thought a demon would be so tough." Carla commented while clutching her wounded shoulder.

Crow said nothing. He was completely weakened with just two blows.

Shawn hopped back up with a back flip and charged towards the demon. He threw a punch, but the demon dodged and smacked him in the face. Shawn staggered back but pushed on, throwing his kicks and punches fiercely and continuously. But the demon easily escaped them until he side stepped, but fail to realize Shawn anticipated that movement and gave a side kick. The demon quickly defended itself properly for the first time and blocked the kick, but it was stronger then he expected, thus send him two feet back after his defense. The demon immediately looked up at Shawn, who was now tired from his attacks. "He must have exerted himself to strike me with that kick." the demon thought. "Since his lousy reflexes and untrained body is not conditioned for such a feat, exertion is the only way to perform it." "But nevertheless, he knew what was coming and made me defend myself. Could he be the one?"

The demon stopped moving and looked at Shawn, who now wondered what the heck the demon was up too.

However the demon held its wooden katana lightly and moved it into the faceless void. It was true. The demon had no face but only eyes that shined red ruby light. It unarmed itself and burst into black smoke along with the caravan. The demon was no more.

Shawn breath lightly and fell on his back, tired and weakened. "Man who and what was that guy?"

Carla weakly walked towards Shawn. "No idea. But it looks as though he found what he wanted."

Crow knew what Carla said was right. Observing the demon from outside iew it looks as though it was testing the fighting capabilities of their kind, as he if was searching for a suitable candidate for something. Was it true, this assumption he had, he does not know. But hopes greatly that he is wrong.

The following day, The Guyver Gang were all resting in a huge abandoned warehouse that once originally house import goods from across the region, but is now where they normally gather for meetings and plan their movements for survival.

Everyone were resting well from their total defeat last night while Crow weakly read the daily newspaper. He was flipping through the pages when he came across a very interesting article. He looked up at Carla and Shawn and his men. People, we have a job tonight. It seems that tonight, a large truck from the far end of this region will be making a pass tonight."

"Hey I don't know if I'm in the mood man. I've never felt so defeated in my life." Shawn grumbled.

"Aren't you worried that demon would show up?" Carla asked.

"That's what I'm betting on. I intend to steal whatever good stuff is hidden inside that truck load and also, hope that the demon would appear."

"Are you nuts?" Shawn yelled. "We were totally trashed last night!"

Crow knew, but he wanted to be sure of something. He looked at Shawn as Carla teased him and messed his hair.

Later that afternoon, Carla and Shawn went out shopping for medical supplies. Inside the store, displayed an array of medical products and they both quickly shopped for what they needed "I'm have a feeling we might get our butts kicked." Shawn grumbled.

"Crow has his pride hanging on the line. If people found out how easily the Guyver Gang were defeated by just one demon we'll become the laughing stock of this town." Carla explained.

Shawn scratched his head in irritation. "Just what the heck was that demon's problem?"

I don't know myself, but what I do know is that it could have easily killed us if he wielded a real sword."

Carla agreed and wondered why the demon didn't use more lethal weapons against them. "I wonder if he is one of them." Carla spoke aloud.

"One of them? Shawn repeated as he picked some bandages from the shelf.

"Yeah. You know, the legend of the Seven Silver Knights."

Shawn paused for a moment and looked at Carla. "I only heard of rumors, but I don't think they exists." Shawn sarcastically said. "Anyway, let's drop the subject. All I feel I should do now, is follow Crow, rob that goody truck and enjoy life with beer."

Back at the warehouse, hundreds of unused crates were stacked neatly against all windows. Preventing anyone from looking in. It was done all this well, and despite being a large group of thugs, they actually kept the warehouse clean for their use. A pool table rests at the near wall while a large wooden table was placed in the middle of small warehouse where they performed strategic planning for their attacks.

Crow was alone by himself. The rest of his men were ordered to rest till their meet up at seven pm. He walked up tiredly to the pool table, thinking of playing a round on himself when mist started to fill the floor of the warehouse. Crow looked around, wondering what was going on.

Just then, he felt a presence unlike any other. But at the very same time, it was a presence he felt quite familiar with. He looked around, his feet clouded by tick mist and then, he heard a thump. He turned around, looked up and atop the unused crates, stood the demon he faced last night.

He took a step back, ran toward the main table and grabbed his staff, pointed it at the demon, ready for a fight.

The demon, floating in the air above the crates tilted his head in disbelief. "A human should know when to drop their ego and admit defeat." the demon phrased.

"That's the difference between your kind and mine." Crow argued back calmly.

The demon giggled in a maniacal manner. He then paused and looked at the eyes of the human with his own red glowing eyes. "I am not here to fight you, I am here to talk."

"You expect me to believe that?"

The demon quietly landed on the crates and then jumped down with a flip and landed on the ground without a sound. Mists puffed aside upon the demon's silent impact, giving Crow a hint that this demon is physical from feet bottom.

However, Crow did not hesitate. He immediate strike the demon by charging forward at a fast speed, to thrust his staff in the face of the enemy, but the demon was faster and it simply jumped back at the same speed Crow did to move forward, thus unable for the staff to reach him, and also, to slap the staff up with his right armored hand and at the same time slammed his the palm of his left hand against the human's chest. Crow skied back, trying not to fall. The staff flew high and landed in the hands of the demon, and Crow, didn't manage to fall. He was about to react when the demon started spinning his staff around like a helicopter's chopper. With defining speed, skill and acute handling of the staff, the demon proofed his own efficiency of Crow's very own weapon. Being able to display incredible skill that surpass Crow's own skill of the staff.

Crow halted his attack and for once in his life, let his pride go and admitted that the demon was superior then he was.

The demon realized the self-defeat of the human and he stopped his display of skill and slammed the tip of the staff onto the floor, gusting the mist all over the floor of the warehouse away from the ground, disappearing in an instant.

"I believe I've save some time rather then mindless fighting." the demon intellectually spoke.

"What do you want?" Crow asked, not letting his guard down in front of a demon.

The demon tossed the staff back to Crow, and took three steps forward toward the human being. "The man who fights with his fist? What is his name?"

Crow wasn't comfortable with this sudden kind of question. What did this demon want with Shawn?

"What does he mean to you?" Crow asked.

"I do not know." the demon replied honestly. "However, he may mean more to me then to this world depending on him."

Crow was impressed by the honesty of this demon. It had a proper formal disciplined ego, little pride, but it had confidence in the way it speaks. All his life, he heard hundreds of stories how demons can be ruthless, cold and barbaric. Yet this demon display humble and formal intelligence in his actions, though there are points where the demon still acted like a demon as it should be.

"You cannot expect me to trust you, considering who you are."

The demon paused before speaking and then said "However trust or no trust you are going to give me what I want."

"That would be?"

The demon remained silent, staring against the eyes of Crow. "I want that boy, the one who fights with his fist."

"For what purpose?"

The demon raised his hand and clenched it into a fist. "For my vision and mission to restore balance into this world."

"What?"

Both the demon and human said nothing. Crow had many things going through his head. Demons, humans, vision, balance. How were they all linked?

"Don't try to pull a fast one. The world has been imbalanced for almost five hundred years after the history and destruction of the Antique Organization." Crow reminded aloud. "Why would you, a demon restore the world to it's original balance state? It is impossible to achieve ever since the birth of the demon king."

"Naïve." the demon said suddenly.

"What did you say?" Crow sternly replied back.

"You humans are naïve." the demon said. "It is because of such narrow minded perspective you humans never saw the truth. Pinning the blame only to what may seem evil to you, and casting aside all possibilities of another party out there disrupting the balance of the world of demons and humans."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING THE HARDSHIP OF THE PEOPLE WENT THROUGH!" a voice screamed.

The demon and Crow turned to the entrance, there stood Carla and Shawn.

"We went through hardship and lived our lives in slavery to this world, only now to stand up and fight for the freedom we so choose to have." Shawn debated. "You, a demon, an enemy of humans have no right to say we are naïve!"

The demon remained silent, listening attentively to Shawn's words.

Shawn's angered expression gave hint to the demon the insane rage he held inside. However, the demon has no plans to hold his words back.

"I have traveled far and wild, tasted the blood of both humans and demons alike. Enter mindless wars and watch before my eyes the love ones of both humans and demons die for the cause of higher power that simply stands far behind, watching their men die and homes destroyed. I have seen more then you ever did in your life time. Don't share your insight like you know the world as it is."

Shawn started to get truly ticked off by the demon's words.

"I never had a family, and I don't even know my last name. To live life in poverty, without the freedom to choose, I have suffered as much---

"..and who's fault is that!?" The demon snapped.

Shawn was stunned for a moment and stared against the demon's red eyes. "Are you saying all that has happened to me is my fault?"

Carla held Shawn's shoulders, knowing the kind of life he led. Shawn was angry, Crow knew he was going to burst.

"Typical humans." the demon said. "Why it chose you I don't know. Like any human, you too are that of a typical coward. Who blames the world for all that has happen. The poor and the failures chose only to blame, while those who are successful to the top that the poor and failures will deem the worst."

"You know nothing about my life." Shawn said, holding his anger back.

"You know nothing about this world."

Crow didn't know what to say. Hard to digest as it is, the demon made valid points and he himself, and most humans would probably never accept responsibility for their current life situation. Crow could see where this is going, and truly started thinking about the well-being of his comrade Shawn for the second time, who was like a son to him.

"If that is the case, then why are you looking for someone like me?"

Crow then knew Shawn came back earlier and overheard the early conversation.

"Don't get me wrong, human. I never chose you in the first place." the demon clarified. "However, someone else did, and it is my job to see to it."

"WHO!" Shawn demanded loudly.

"Who it may be is none of your concern."

"Demon." Crow called out after a long time of silence. "Tell me, exactly…what are you trying to accomplish being here…finding my comrade."

The demon turned, looked at Crow, and then turned to Shawn and replied right into Shawn's eyes, as the answer was only meant for him to know. "My goal is to gather a team of selective members to move forward and change this world and restore order and balance between the human world and demon world."

Shawn heard it, and because the demon said it right to his face it felt as though the burden of this goal was suddenly thrown onto his shoulders. Shawn felt light headed and got to one knee, feeling his head. Carla tried to help, but there was nothing she can do.

"You,,,,change the world?" Shawn whispered aloud. "Don't joke with me."

Crow sat down on a bench and started thinking hard.

"I'm sure you humans know of the history of 500 years ago?" the demon asked.

"Yes." Crow said. "A demon hunting organization known as the Antique existed during that period, training people to become strong enough to fight against a powerful demon known as the Fallen One. His revival cause the near end of the world, and because of the sacrifice of one man, who lost his partner to the Fallen One, chose the path of darkness to defeat an angel who converted to demonology. His sacrifice saved the world, but what price he paid, that was never revealed."

"Yes, correct." the demon said.

"It's a old folks tale, mainly shared to the children to inspire them to do good and follow the footsteps of good men." Carla added. "But I read somewhere that the Fallen Angel was defeated and sealed in a kingdom by that one lone hunter in an island."

"Seven special keys was used to seal the demon king, otherwise known as the Pandora's Keys." Crow continued. "Once used, it vanish into thin air, believed to be destroyed, or otherwise hidden, never to be found again."

They all looked at the demon in unison and shock in their eyes.

The demon finally got them to realize.

"You mean to tell me the power of the seal is…

"The seal is diminishing." the demon said. "Though I don't know when, but many will know of this truth, and many will seek the keys."

"Demons you mean." Crow assumed.

"Humans as well." the demon added strictly. "Who desire the keys which by possession has power over the Underworld is used correctly after sealing the Fallen One again."

Crow thought about what the demon said. "I have heard hundreds of stories since young, how people have tried to change this world and create balance and harmony to all." Crow recalled. "It is however, an impossible mission."

Everyone looked at Crow.

"Hundreds have lost their lives for such ideals. To maintain balance is to go above the three forms of justice that governs this world, and to permanently destroy the sealed Fallen One. It require influence greater then the most influential organizations in the world and power unlike any other. Demon, you are totally out of your mind. You are no greater the a fool blinded by an idealistic and unrealistic goal."

The demon never said a word but looked only at Shawn. Memories flooded his head as he turned to look at Crow. "I don't recall asking for your opinion if this is a possible feat or not." the demon suddenly replied.

"What?"

"I simply told you what you asked. I never gave you any permission to limit my capabilities. Human, that is the difference between your kind and mine, I quote you."

"For me, it doesn't matter what you say or what others would think. Even if I have to go against the world…I will, and I can assure one thing to you, human."

Crow raised an eyebrow.

"I will restore the original balance of this world between the human world and underworld."

Crow was stumped. The demon spoke with confidence without hesitation or doubt in his own words. Those were big words, not something to be taken lightly.

Crow, Carla, and Shawn, for the first time were able to hear the words all humans have always wanted to hear from a brave soul.

To change the world means a lot. Lesser wars, more harmony, better understanding, lesser poverty, and true and absolute justice.

"The world is in war against demons from the realm of the bottom. If the underworld is released, a larger war will commence, blood will cover the ocean and humans will truly vanish. Once that happens, without good, evil cannot exist and balance will corrupt this world, decaying this planet into nothing more but waste and trash."

"You can never hope to fight the world, along with the underworld." Crow said. "You are a demon yourself, why choose to balance rather then destroy?"

"You are one to talk when you have never done a thing or lift a finger to know if it is possible or not."

"It's logical. Think about --

"Logic is nothing more then observation and assumption. True wisdom brings forth our inner power through experience of the world that will lead us to a greater truth."

Crow didn't now what to say. Carla was too stumped but Shawn on the other hand, stood up, his hands wrapped into a fist.

"Why…why help maintain balance when you demons…"

The demon walked up to Shawn and looked him in the eye. "I have lost too much to the point I have nothing more to lose except myself. Through my endless journey, I came to a conclusion…that for things to change, I must first change. That is when results will come."

That line struck Shawn like a cupid arrow. It was lines of true wisdom. Lines he has never heard of from anyone in his life. These lines made Shawn see that this demon has gone through a lot to know such things.

"Shawn, your name, yes?"

"Yes." Shawn said.

"I am Cavern, others call me the dark wanderer. I see fire in your eyes, and I can tell you want to make a change. Decide, and I shall come forth tonight and I await a positive answer."

The demon stepped back and dispersed into mist. The warehouse grew tired and Carla and Crow looked at Shawn.

"Shawn?" Carla called softly. "Are you…going to accept that demon's insane and impossible request?"

Shawn stared blankly at the floor. "I…don't know."

Crow looked tirelessly at Shawn. 'I don't know' was a phrase commonly known that any individual is torn between a yes and a no.


	2. Chapter 2:

**Chapter 2**

_The Desire to Become_

The moon was high, the night was young. The plan to execute the robbery of the truck is soon to come. Every Guyver gang member hid among the trees by the roadside hill, silently waiting for their prey.

Shawn, Crow and Carla this time stationed themselves together in the lower hills. The plan is to let their men attack first, distract the prey and then the three main leads will attack last, to give a sudden surprise attack with a sudden burst of additional power greater then their men to scare their victims. The rules were simply. Attack and rob, but no murder and no harming if women were involve.

Silence killed the air, and dark clouds started to gather high above the lands.

Carla looked at Shawn, who was a feet away from her. Memories were pictured into her mind, how she and Crow as kids found a little boy abandoned in a dumpster and decided to take him in. Living on for eighteen years in the streets, surviving as thugs. Fighting to survive, forming a gang to of homeless people, or those deemed as failures I life to go through a life of self-freedom. Her hand slides up Shawn's shoulder, like a little brother he is to her, the very thought that he has doubt about going or not worried her.

Shawn was known to be a stubborn, ignorant young teen. He never really liked listening to the words of others on most occasions. His answers were commonly direct and without doubt. The time the demon appeared, and after it's speech, it was truly the first time Carla and Crow had seen a side of Shawn they never knew he had.

Shawn looked at Carla, responding to her touch. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Are you really thinking about leaving us?" Carla asked.

Shawn started to feel heavy. He didn't want to face this question. He turned to his right and Crow was there, looking front, waiting for the truck.

Shawn looked down. He heart was beating fast. There was so many things piled together so quickly after Cavern made his appearance. For the first time in his life he has never felt so motivated to do something different. When the demon said he had the choice to change, he felt as though he really could.

Just then, then heard the sound of engine running. A vehicle was closing in and everyone braced themselves. Just then, Shawn noticed something odd. "That's strange…" Shawn thought to himself. "Why would they put such information in the papers for all to see if so much money was involved?"

The large black armored truck drove round the arc on the hill. It then started to rain heavy and as the truck came close, the men executed their plan and charge into the road. Blocking the path with wooden crates by dropping it from above. The driver in pale blue uniform was shocked with the sudden down fall of wooden crates he jerk his steering wheel to the right, and smashed into the hill side wall as it skied against the slippery ground. It's movement slowed and the vehicle landed on its side. Shawn, Carla and Crow were about to make their move when Shawn noticed there weren't any security guards protecting the truck.

The large gang of Guyvers screamed and cheered their way toward the truck and some equipped with the crowbar tried to force open the thick steel door.

The three leads hides on, in case of a back attack, they can launch a surprise attack from there.

Just as the gang third to pry the door open, the door itself suddenly burst apart, sending three men flying across the road due to it's powerful impact.

"What the heck?" Carla mumbled.

The men all backed away from the truck. Slowly, a dark looming figure stepped out. Dressed in a black sleeveless vest, a red formal long sleeve collar t-shirt and black pants, the man stepped out, dressed formally, in his nicely combed back silver hair and slim figure, he stood there with a stern emotionless expression.

"Who the heck are you!?" the gang yelled.

"The Guyver Gang I presume?" the man spoke in a calm and dignified manner with his hands behind his back like he was observing them.

"Let's beat him up and show him who's boss.!" one of the gang members cried out.

They all screamed as they charge towards the man in numbers.

The three leads were about to make their move but in a blink of an eye, and to great horror, every single last gang member were on the ground, lying motionless as the man in formal wear tossed away the last guy.

"What in the world?" Crow whispered in shock.

Carla and Shawn could not believe their eyes. All the members fell in less then five seconds before their eyes.

"Damn him." Crow said in anger and charged out for his fallen men.

Shawn and Carla rushed up to their members and checked their pulse.

Crow performed his staff thrusts faster then before, but the man didn't even dodge it. The attacks struck him in the face, chest, legs and hands. By the time Crow finished his attacks, the enemy stood there expressionless, and no injury. "How is that possible?" Crow asked himself.

The man swept the dust off his suit with his hands and disappeared in a flash. Before Crow could react, the man had already aimed for Carla and Shawn, who just discovered that their members were all dead. Crow turned, tried to stop the man, but he was too fast. Carla drew her sword and swung it behind her, intending to hit the enemy.

But the man had already sent his feet hitting her hard in the fore head. Carla flew and skied against the floor, lying motionless.

"CARLA!" Shawn and Crow screamed.

Shawn picked Carla up, tried to run when the enemy appeared before Shawn in a blink of an eye. "Sadly, my mission is to eliminate everyone of you here." said the enemy. "Under the law and representative of the Retributivism Justice, tonight, your execution lies on this ground."

Crow jumped, swung his weapon down, struck the man right in the head with his most strongest strike ever. But it did nothing, and the man was still fine.

However, the man never held back. In a flash, his punched both the lead gang members off the ground. Carla fell motionless and unable to move.

Crow and Shawn fell onto the wet road. Shawn held his chest tightly, trying to endure the pain, but he felt that his ribs a already broken. "You…you killed them all." Shawn angrily yelled.

The man looked at the body of Carla, who is trying to struggle her way up. "I already said. Everyone here will die tonight, thus ending your streak. It is already insulting that I have to be here to end your life. I am too valuable for you useless trash."

"You bastard." Crow snapped.

"It truly is a waste of my time having to kill you useless insects. Doesn't do much good anyway."

Shawn rushed forward, trying to avoid the pain. The enemy stood still, waiting for his prey. Carla, who's forehead was now bleeding, rushed towards Shawn and Crow. "Get out of here." she said weakly. You all can't kill him." Carla cried, clutching hard onto Crow's shirt. Just then, Carla fell in the pool of her own blood.

"Carla?" Shawn whispered. Crow's hand was filled with blood as they just realized that her back was filled with finger size holes. When did that happen they didn't know.

"In case you were wondering, I am the one who did that when she ran to you all. Apparently, you trash are all so weak you can barely keep up with my speed."

Shawn and Crow were so pissed off that they ran toward the man with all their might, but he stood sturdy and both of them threw their strongest attack as they struck with a long staff and fist right in the stomach, but the man simply endured it like they were nothing. The enemy kicked Crow in the left knee, breaking it to half. Crow screamed but the enemy showed no remorse and just smacked Crow's neck with his hand. Coughing out blood, the enemy bent down and struck a powerful punch right in Shawn's chest, breaking his ribs apart, and shot another punch even more powerful then the last right at Crow's belly.

Crow and Shawn fell, both lying motionless. Was this simply the end of it all? The man walked toward the two fallen gang leaders. "Weak." he mumbled.

As the rain drops poured over the bodies of the fallen gang, the representative of Retributivism was about to end the life of Shawn, knowing his death will end his boring mission of extermination..

As his hand reached out to Shawn's neck, mist gathered across the road and the enemy felt a presence, evil, tainted and definitely not of human. The mist immediately filled the air and soon disappeared with Shawn this time on the ground lying motionless beside a dark figure.

Excitement rushed through the formally dressed man. "A demon…interesting. I guess this trip is not wasted after all.

The rain continued to pour heavily as the demon Cavern makes his appearance.

The demon surveyed the bloody area. By looking, he knew all the gang members were dead. Carla is dead, and Crow was about to die. Shawn still had hope to survive. The demon looked up at the enemy. "You are the representative of Retributivism, Mr Silver."

The enemy was surprised by the demon's knowledge to know his name. "You…the fact that you know me can only mean one thing. You are the one demon that is rumored to go against the three laws that govern this world. You are the Dark Wanderer, terrorist to the Law, and the rebel demon of the underworld, Cavern."

"Glad to know I'm famous before I did anything big." Cavern said.

Cavern walked a few steps forward, intending to strike first when someone grabbed his leg.

The demon looked down and saw Crow, struggling to speak as he weakly pointed at Shawn. "Get him…out…of here." Crow spoke weakly as blood gushed out of his mouth.

"Crow!" Shawn screamed.

Cavern turned and realize Shawn had woken up as he staggered his way to Crow.

The demon wanderer knew Crow cannot be saved. It is too late to give his body any medical attention. Yet regret was the only thing the demon had in mind if only he had arrived earlier. But regret does not cut anything. It was nothing more but an emotional excuse to feel less responsible for his unawareness of the situation.

Mr Silver could only smirk a little. Cavern caught notice of this.

"You kill them over a crime of little moral involvement. Execution is uncalled for." Cavern reminded Mr Silver.

Mr Silver could only smile with nothing more but a killing intent. "I can say the same for you, demon. "That man will be executed under the offense of theft, vandalism, and injury of over thirty officers."

Shawn could not believe his ears, lying tiredly against the ground and just regained his consciousness to hear such unreasonable motives. They were downright cruel charges over something minor compared to the world's greatest crimes. "You bastard!" he screamed.

"In case you believe it's unreasonable, Shawn." Cavern spoke. "Note that as long as he is a representative of Retributivism. One of the three forms of Law that govern this world, the smallest of crimes will receive extreme punishment no matter how unreasonable it may sound, no matter how light one's crime can be."

"The Dark Wanderer Cavern, you are under the charge for the murder of 7347 soldiers from all three Laws under their oath of serving Zero-Tech facilities all over the world."

Shawn's felt like he's heart stopped a beat just upon hearing what he just heard. The demon before him…killed over 7000 soldiers!? A terrifying number and kill count.

Cavern said nothing. The expression on his face was something no one can tell. "Tonight…" Mr Silver continued. "Your reign or terror, ends with death."

Cavern had no intentions to fight. He looked at Shawn, tears in his eyes, rage filled them to the brim as he only had eyes now to kill Mr Silver with his bare hands. Crow however, was already gone. Cavern stared at the corpses of all the gang members. It was as he thought. This people were all like family to Shawn, and he lost them all in a matter of minutes.

Mr Silver started to walk, and run. Cavern made it quick with his counter as Mr Silver shot his fist at an incredible speed faster that even Cavern's attack. The demonic wraith pulled his own tattered robes up, blocking the enemy in total darkness. The enemy dashed back, regain his ground only to realize that the demon and the surviving gang member were gone.. Mr Silver walked up to the van, expressionless, yet he smashed the van a few feet across the wet ground with his bare fist, obviously not happy about the getaway of the demon and the final survivor. "We'll meet again, Cavern, and I'll be sure to be there to end your career."

Five days have passed since the incident…

A large transport ship the size of a battleship crossed the ocean four days. It moved very quickly and directly from its previous location thousands of miles away. The transport ship was huge, but moved very quickly and only the strongest military power had access to it.

The large ship of twenty decks and twenty storey high soon headed its way toward a huge island with no trees but only huge buildings with golden plated corners. Each building bearing a lighting mark and eagle mark, signifying its core value and priced insignia of absolute power over evil. The island didn't look like an island, and it was known as the largest and one of the most powerful military base in the world hold more then twenty thousand soldiers. The outskirts of the island was visible in it's brightest and there in its docks, guarded by over two thousands trained soldiers and cannons. At dock, a man in formal stepped from the transport ship, revealing to be Mr Silver.

Eighteen soldiers lined up to welcome the representative as he quietly walked pass them toward a woman in white long coat with a golden handle sword by he side. She had a nicely tied long brown hair and emerald eyes. She had a beautiful profile and face, but also very strict eyes.

"How was your trip, Mr Silver. Did you manage to complete your mission?" the woman asked.

"Physically, yes." Mr Silver replied coldly as he stopped in front of the woman in uniform. "Though it is an insult to my skill to send me to clear up that useless mess."

"Our apology, but our men are sent over at war in some parts of the globe against A class demons. Since the government refuses to use powers of yours for more tougher situation, he believed you may as well make a quick one. Has the gang been eliminated?"

"Yes of course…except one."

"What?" the woman said in shock. "It's unlike you to let someone survive despite the fact I don't approve of your method."

"You are once a representative Egalitarian Justice, yes? However it is because of one incident that you chose to convert to the laws of Retributivism, am I right?"

"What's with the obvious?" the woman asked. "The demon responsible for the G-987 case…got in my way and rescued that lowly insect whom I should have finished off."

"What? Cavern was there!? What did you do?" the woman demanded to know quickly.

Mr Silver looked at the woman squarely in the eye. "Attempt to kill. Fortunately for you, the demon escaped."

The woman let her breath go. "Don't you dare kill that demon. He is mine for the kill. I won't forgive you or anyone who dare touch him."

"Fine, little princess." Mr Silver mocked and walked away without any care.

"What did you do with the rest of the bodies?" the woman asked.

Mr Silver paused, his head turned to face the woman in uniform. "The usual." he smirked and walked away without looking back or answering further.

Darkness soon came to light. Shawn found himself resting on soft ground. He weakly got up, resting on his bottom, he found himself in the forest. Beams of lights traveled through the forest trees. Birds chipping sweetly and the light breeze blew the forest top, leaving the sounds of rustling leafs. Shawn weakly stood up and walked quietly through the forest, weak, thirsty and hungry. "Crow…Carla…everyone…" he whispered tiredly as he struggled his way through the forest and came to an opening. He saw a large field and not too far away, the small town he was in.

He was about to move on when a voice called out to him from the shadows of the forests.

"Shawn, have you decided? The voice echoed.

"Are you that…demon?" Shawn replied weakly.

The demon Cavern emerged from Shawn's shadow behind. There was a moment of silence before Shawn make his first conversation. "Where is my friends?"

"Dead." Cavern answered directly, as he also noticed Shawn's hands balled into a fist.

"Their bodies?"

There was a slight hesitation in the demon's answer. Giving Shawn the idea that the demon knew what happened to the bodies.

"You intend to head back to town. It isn't a bright idea. A wanted poster has been set up on your head as the last survivor of--

"What happened to their bodies?" Shawn asked again. "I will not repeat myself."

Cavern felt it. The rage inside Shawn was tremendous. He started to wonder what Iris saw in this human being.

"What a Retributivism representative would likely do." Cavern said as he took a tattered brown robe and tossed it over Shawn's head. "Where it, go back, and see for yourself. However, do say I didn't warn you, human."

Shawn took the robe, without looking at the demon he walked on toward his hometown.

"Are you going to join me?" Cavern asked.

"No." Shawn said without holding back, without thinking twice and walked on, wanting to know what has happened to the body of his comrades, friends…family.

An hour later, Shawn stepped into town. However, most of the stores by the road side were close and barely anyone was around. He looked at the time and date at a store window, realizing he has been asleep for 5 days. He walked around, covered in his robe Cavern gave, hiding his face from the public. He soon walked up to the central town, where a large spacing with events were normally held. He saw a large crowd of people gathering at the middle of the town. In the middle of the large space he encountered a large cage, but because of the crowd, he could not see what was in front. He pushed and shoved his way tiredly against the crowd, all gasping, murmuring words like death and punishment. Soon, he pushed through, yet the sight before him had made him regret his choice to come back and find out. Tears rained down his cheek, shock stomped his heart as before him, were the heads of his comrades, placed neatly on wooden tables. Everyone of the Guyver gang members. Shawn was speechless, and terrified by the sight as Crow's head and Carla's as well were displayed cruelly in front of the public. Their eyes open as they were staring blankly into space. Maggots housed in their decomposing head and flies feast on their rotting flesh, and nothing more but fear and anger consumed the last survivor.

At the far end of the town at the forest within, Cavern was setting him a black caravan, preparing up a black horse with red ruby eyes like his. It was obviously a demonic horse from the underworld. Cavern petted its head when he heard a screw from afar. He turned and saw the raged Shawn rushing towards Cavern and without warning, started attacking the demon recklessly. Cavern dodged his attacks despite them all being much faster and vicious then before. "I have no use for a human who let emotions become a liability to possible allies."

"YOU! IT'S ALL YOUR GOD DAMNED FAULT!" Shawn screamed.

"Right. Like any typical human it is always easy to shift the blame of an event to a demon or a criminal." Cavern replied with a hint of frustration in his words. He backed and threw a powerful punch right at Shawn's left shoulder, which was the one area not injured. Shawn fell back, holding his injured wounds as he started to cry. Tears poured out of his eyes as he realize who truly did this. Only one person that night could do something so cruel.

"Damn the law….FUCK THE LAW!!!!" Shawn screamed with all his might. "THEY TOOK MY FAMILY, NOW THEY TOOK MY FRIENDS! THEY TOOK EVERYTHING AWAY FROM MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Cavern punched Shawn right in his left cheek, sending him off the ground and crashing into a nearby tree.

"I'm not here to listen to a story you already had time to think through. Nether do I have the time to listen to your whining." Cavern strictly said. He moved toward his caravan and hopped onto the horse. He whipped the steel chain against the body of the hard skin of the demon horse. It made no noise but tamely walked its way.

Shawn lied there, silent, angry yet desperate. He quickly got up, ignoring the pain in his body, ran pass the horse and blocked the path between Cavern and the forest depts. "What do you want, boy?" Cavern sternly asked.

"Make me come with you, please." Shawn suddenly said.

Cavern looked at Shawn's eyes, filled this time not with sorrow but anger, rage and determination. "What is your goal?" he suddenly asked.

"Revenge." Shawn replied.

Cavern said nothing, and lead his horse pass Shawn. The human turned, confused and more desperate. "What the heck? Did you want me to join you? Now I am, so why are you ignoring me?"

Cavern continue leading his horse into the open space outside the forest. Shawn weakly ran toward the caravan, and started shouting. "What! Tell me?" he screamed.

The demon however said nothing and continue on his way.

"Cavern!!!!" Shawn screamed.

The horse stopped and Cavern turned his head to face the human now on his knees, tired.

"Tell me why you don't want to take me." Shawn asked.

"My goal is to return balance between the world of demons and humans of this world. If your aim does not relate or even benefit you and my outcome together, then I have no use for you. I can only see you in the end as a tool…not a comrade, and that is not what I want to feel or experience again."

Shawn started to feel guilty. Only then he realize how much he lets his rage blinds him from the real matter at hand. But still, he was angry over the loss of his friends, and this demon is the first to choose not to remorse over such matters. Was it being the fact he's demon? Maybe. But this demon proved otherwise with his ability to speak well means it could well think and feel pretty much the same.

As the demon horse gallop slowly into the light after the forest, Shawn stood up, hands balled to fists, as he inhaled on deep breath and shouted. "MAKE ME YOUR COMRADE!"

The horse paused, as if it knew Cavern would do the same. Silent and tame it did not make a movement. Cavern himself didn't turn back. He continued facing front, ready to move on if he had to.

"Revenge is all you have. If that is a case, I expect a price. What are you willing to offer me?" the demon asked.

Shawn could not believe this. First the demon wanted him, and not wanted him to pay the price of acceptance. Just what was the demon playing at? "You bastard! First you wanted me to join you, beat the shit out of me and now I offer my hands to you and you want me to pay a price for it? Who the hell do you think you are?" Shawn screamed.

The demon jumped off his horse and landed silently onto the ground. "Is this how you thank someone who saved you from certain death and tend to your wounds for the past five days?"

Shawn held his breath. The anger in him started to diminish and the hint of fear started raising. Each time the demon spoke, it either hurts, or was really too brutal to digest because of it being plain truth.

One days has past. It was late at night and Shawn was sitting beside a camp fire in a clear patch hidden in a forest far from his home, leaning against the large wooden wheels of Cavern's caravan slowly healing his wounds.. It's horse was no where in sight, and the night was truly dark. Shawn stared blankly against the fire as he tossed a twig inside, watching it slowly burn.

The camp fire's shadow started twisting into an odd shape and the demon came out of the shadow. It was an eerie sight, but it no longer scared Shawn. He had made a pact with the demon, to bring balance to the world. How the demon intends to do that, he did not know. But the demon promised him a clear answer tonight…right now as it steps out of the shadow and sat on the ground casually in front of the camp fire opposite Shawn's position.

"For a demon you sure are formal in presenting yourself but sure are nearly as bad a slob when people get to know you." Shawn comment with a smirk.

The demon felt slightly better now that Shawn's trying hard to be back to his old self. He then believe it is now the time to talk to Shawn openly.

"Shawn, your name yes?" the demon asked for confirmation.

"Yup." the ex gangster replied.

The demon paused before he spoke. Looked around the forest on his left and right as the sound of frogs croaking and a lot of other awkward sounds that were hard to determine paraded the forests with it's night life noise, Cavern finally looked at his going-to-be companion.

"In order to restore balance to this world." Cavern started explaining. "In order to achieve this goal, we must aim for one thing that can change the fate of the planet."

Shawn swallowed air. His hearts was racing. Was there such a thing that could really change the fate of this world between humans and demons?

"Pandora's Key." Cavern suddenly said. "There are seven keys hidden in this world. They are the answers to restoring this world it once was. An ancient being known as the Fallen One created this seven objects of mass destruction. Single handed weapons with powers that can be on par at least twenty nuclear missiles. A power that can only be controlled by one powerful demon lord. However, with the demon lord now sealed away, the powers of the key no longer an be used. Yet of course…there are always alternatives to changing that."

"Seems like a huge job." Shawn said.

"Do not underestimate this keys." Cavern warned. "Despite their size, they're powers are enormous and can only be activated when brought together to a certain place where from there we have a choice to destroy it…or use it. I'm going to be frank. The entire majority of the world and it's people from all walks of life want this weapons, this keys."

"Everyone? Does that…include the Law?"

"I heard a little about how they want to use a certain object to create peace to this world. So that is what they were referring to."

"And that I shall not give them." Cavern said.

"Why not?" Shawn asked. "This world is corrupted. We need such power to overthrow demons and

"…and use them to give fear to other countries. Soon possessing power so great…that the lust for supremacy, wars will engage in a fight to control the ultimate weapons of mass destruction."

"I never said that!" Shawn yelled back.

"That's humans! Both humans and demon are no different when it comes to the meaning of power."

"That's just absurd. That asshole who attacked me came from an unreasonable side of Law, but what about the other two? Aren't they less cruel and more fair and respecting?

"True, but easily influenced by a greater power." Cavern argued back calmly.

Shawn bit lower lip softly. Enduring the brutality of Cavern's harsh words.

"You swore." Cavern suddenly said. "That day, you swore that you will serve me under my orders in respect that I bring you to that man, and defeat him with you."

"Yes." Shawn said, remembering that day.

"He is way too far above your current abilities." Cavern commented honestly. "I may not have personally engaged him, but I can tell he is much stronger then my current skill level."

"What? No kidding. I can't even touch you!"

"That's the difference in our skill level. You have way too much to learn and you better start tomorrow once we set out, there we will start out first training."

Shawn's hand reached out to his chest and he clutched his shirt tightly.

Judging from that signal, Cavern started to wonder if he was unsure of himself…or something else.

Shawn stood up, stared at the demon. Cavern felt a sense of determination from Shawn as the light from the light reflected itself from Shawn's determined expression.

"Fine. I'll carry this burden with you and together we'll reach this ideal goal you seek. I promise you that I will not hinder you in your journey and that I will become stronger along the way."

Cavern gave a slight laugh then looked up at Shawn. "Alright. Boy with no first name. However, in the account you remain in hiding or stay low on profile during our journey for some time."

"Huh? Why?" Shawn asked.

"I'm sure you heard from Mr Silver himself. I'm a deadly wanted criminal charged for the murder of more then 7000 soldiers."

Shawn looked down, a little dazed when he heard that. "Yeah I heard it…..so why did you do it…if you want to restore balance?"

"Some things are just not meant to be said until the time is right." Cavern replied. "I will however promise you that I won't hide anything, but when there's a need, I will surely tell you so when the time is right."

Shawn nodded and they're partnership was form on that very night.


End file.
